Dragon Ball Super Ep 57 Alt Ending
by CSI-Panther-Skull
Summary: as title says


**Dragon Ball Super Ep. 57 Alt. Ending**

 **Starting when Mai types on the panel of the time machine.**

 **A/N: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Trunks was going in and out of consciousness as he, his father, Goku, and Mai sat in the time machine. He saw Mai typing on the panel to go back to the past. As he was about to blackout again, he saw that she was going to jump out as the machine started up.

He grabbed her hand just before the hatch shut and held her to him by the waist as the machine took off in the air.

" Trunks! What are you doing? " She shouted.

" I'm not leaving you again! " He shouted as the machine started to glow.

" I'll be fine! I need to stay and protect the others! " She shouted again as the machine disappeared.

A flash of light and the time machine was back in the past,

Trunks sat up, seeing the machine and jumped down from the balcony as it fell on it's side. Running towards it, he saw his father, future him, Goku, and a girl on the ground, future him had his arm around her.

" Dad! " He shouted coming to his father's side.

Everyone in the house came out hearing the crash, Bulma leading the way.

" Trunks! What's going on! " She shouted.

" Mom. It's Dad! " He shouted beside his father.

Seeing the deep cut in her husband's chest, Bulma screamed.

" Oh my God! Vegeta! " She shouted coming to his other side and holding his head up in her lap, " Say something! "

" Quite your screaming Woman. I'm fine. " Vegeta growled as he tried to get up.

" Oh Thank God! Trunks, go into the med bay and get three...four sensu beans. " She replied smiling and hugging his head to her chest and seeing the others on the ground.

" On it! " Trunks said, going super and flying up and into the open window of the house.

M. Trunks slowly got up to a sitting position and looked over to his left, seeing his father and mother, smiling at the scene, he looked over to his right and saw Mai and Goku, who were both getting up, Mai quicker than Goku as she went to him, his smile disappeared, seeing the look she was giving him.

" Uh Oh. Ow! " M. Trunks shouted, grabbing his head after she whacked him.

Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, Mr. Briefs, Bunny, Little Mai, Pilaf, and Shu looked over at the two.

" Why?! I told you, you have to stay alive! Whose going to protect the others? One of us has to stay behind and protect them! They have no one now! " M. Mai shouted, glaring at M. Trunks.

" I wasn't going to leave you again! I thought I'd lost you the first time! I wasn't about to lose you again. " He shouted back as his past self came back with the sensu beans.

" Here Mom. " Trunks said handing one bean to her as she gave it to Vegeta.

" Thanks sweetie. Now give the other three to them. " Bulma said. " And don't you dare get up until that wound is healed! " She shouted to Vegeta as he swallowed the bean and was about to get up.

" Humph! " Vegeta grunted, but stayed still.

Trunks handed one bean to his future self, another to M. Mai, and the last to Goku.

" There ya go. " He said, smiling as they ate them.

" How did you do that? " M. Trunks asked, seeing that his younger self was in super mode.

" Do what? "

" Become a super saiyan at that age? "

" Oh this? " Trunks said, pointing to his blonde head, " I've been like this since last year. Me and Goten...Uh, who is she? " He answered and asked, as he looked up at M. Mai.

Smiling, despite the bump on his head that remained even after ate the sensu, M. Trunks said, " This Mai. Mai, this is my younger self. "

M. Mai looked at the younger Trunks as he came out of super mode. Smiling kindly, she bent down to be eye level with him. Ruffling his hair, she greeted him, " Hi Trunks. "

Trunks blushed a little as she ruffled his hair. He looked at her and then to his girlfriend and back again. Then he looked to his future self,

" I thought you said she was dead. " He said.

" I thought she was. But when we got to the future, she was alive and well. Well except for that bump on her head. " M. Trunks replied, smiling up at M. Mai. Though she still glared at him, it didn't have the same harshness as it had before.

" And I thought you couldn't get anymore prettier. " Trunks said looking at his girlfriend as she came over to them and looked up at her future self as she looked back at her with wonder and a blush on her face at hearing Trunks' words.

" Are you really me? " Mai asked, still staring at her future self.

Smiling again, M. Mai nodded.

" Hey. Girl. " Vegeta said, coming over to them, Bulma right beside him.

M. Mai Looked up and saw Bulma standing beside Vegeta and smiled happily, getting to her feet, she cried out, " Bulma! Your alright! " Hugging the older woman, surprising her.

" Uh, I think I'm alright. But um, are you alright..uh..Trunks, who is this? " Bulma answered, awkwardly hugging the girl back and looking at her older son.

Laughing and scratching the back of his head, M. Trunks said, " Mother, this is Mai. Mai, this is my mother from the past. "

M. Mai blushed and quickly pulled away. " S-Sorry. " She said.

" Don't sweat it. Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you and future me were close, Uh? " Bulma replied with a teasing tone at the end and with a wink.

" We were good friends, yes. " M. Mai said.

" Hey. " Vegeta said again, making the two women stare at him.

" Yes? " M. Mai answered.

Vegeta bowed to her, surprising everyone. " Thank you. " He said as he stood upright again.

" Why are you thanking her, Dad? " Trunks asked.

" She saved father from Black and Zamsu. " M. Trunks answered him, surprising everyone again. Both with that this girl saved Vegeta and that he said Black and Zamsu.

Shaking his head, Trunks looked up at M. Mai and asked, " Can I kiss you? "

" Uh... " M. Mai replied nervously.

" No, you can not! " Mai said, crossing her arms.

" Oh, so you can googoo eye future me, but I can't give future you a kiss for saving my dad's ass! " Trunks replied, pointing his thumb at their future selves.

Mai blushed deep red and took off.

" Huh? Mai! Where are you going?! " Trunks was about to fly after her, but stopped, looked back at M. Mai, flew to her and kissed her on the cheek and took off after his girlfriend, " Thanks for saving my Dad! " He shouted back to her as he disappeared.

" What was that about? " M. Trunks asked, causing Pilaf and Shu to smack their faces.

" You are really dense! " They said, looking up at him.

" Huh? What are you talking about? " M. Trunks asked again, looking at them.

Sighing deeply, Pilaf answered him slowly, " Those two. Are. Dating! "

Both M. Trunks and Mai blushed dark red at hearing this.

" I-I-I see. " They replied.

" Aren't you two... " Shu started to ask.

" NO! " They shouted at the dog.

" Okay okay! You don't have to shout! "

" Sorry Shu. But like Trunks told Goku earlier, we're not together. " M. Mai replied, giving him a small smile and rubbing his head.

" Huh? So we are in the future? " Pilaf asked hearing her say Shu's name.

" No. You two were killed during the android attacks. " M. Mai answered sadly, looking at him.

" Oh. " Pilaf and Shu said, looking down at the ground.

Everyone was quiet for a moment until Bulma said, " Well enough of this sad business. Let's get inside and come up with a plan B. And get you guys cleaned up. And if I see you in that GR Vegeta, you are sleeping on the couch for the rest of the week! " Bulma said, ushering everyone back into the house.

M. Trunks collapsed the time machine and walked beside M. Mai, introducing his grandparents to her as they went inside Capsule Corp. to regroup and rethink their way of fighting and getting rid of Black and Zamsu.

 **End. For the moment.**


End file.
